


Why the Scientist Never Turned On His Radio

by DixieFriday



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieFriday/pseuds/DixieFriday
Summary: : Welcome to Night Vale Headcannon about why Carlos didn't know how much Cecil talked about him on air in the beginning....





	Why the Scientist Never Turned On His Radio

Sometimes, he thinks he should call in. He could, he knows, he could call and call and hang up each time knowing that the person, the man, on the other line would never know it was him. Caller ID doesn't work here, nothing seems to work here except your ability to call. And even that was weird. Sometimes when he picked up the phone instead of a dial tone there was a breathy voice on the other end asking him questions that were not easily answered.

Or remembered.

So he doesn't use the phone. He doesn't want to annoy anyone either and most of all he doesn't want to be asked those strange dark questions that he's never quite sure he didn't answer.

He knew he could hear the other man's voice, after all. His job was on the radio. He'd gone and seen him there after all. He wished Cecil wasn't on the radio. The radiation levels on his mic had been alarming.

Carlos couldn't even bring himself to turn on the radio, though. If he were honest with himself, and a scientist had to be honest with himself, he was shy about it and in a way defensive of his own thoughts. After all, what if the theory of Cecil and the experiment of talking to him or hearing him speak to his listeners didn't match his hypothesis?

While driving home, when he drove past the house that wasn't really there, when he stopped for a slice at Big Rico's, he would have imaginary conversations with Cecil. He'd imagine his voice. His face. Those odd markings...

And then the universe would crash back down.

After all, what were the odds that the man he'd fallen in love with instantly was also in love with him?

Better to keep it to himself. For now. Till he could think of a reason to talk to Cecil. Till then.

And he'd pull into his lab, turn off the various scientific instruments, the lights, check the bathroom for floating mammals, make sure the Thing in the Corner was fed, and go to bed.

Goodnight, Night Vale, Goodnight


End file.
